


消亡

by 耗仔0 (JC_haozi)



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 新神探联盟 | New Detective (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, 《黑择明》, 展白吧大逃猜, 展白衍生, 陈奕迅歌曲
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18016412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JC_haozi/pseuds/%E8%80%97%E4%BB%940
Summary: 百度展白吧2016陈奕迅杨千嬅歌曲大逃猜活动作品





	消亡

K 今天结束就彻底结束了吧。  
G 最后一场了。  
K 你觉得监控那边是什么风景？  
G 和我们看到的不同。讲述着我们无法想象的故事。  
K 所以我们也被操控着吗？  
G 不，我们不是角色，是真实存在的人。  
K 所以我们可以自己决定人生走向？  
G 我认为是的，命运永远掌握在自己手中。  
K 可是有我们完全意料之外的事情发生呢？或者被人设计呢？  
G 那也是由我们自己的选择导向的结果吧。  
K 你今天不一样。  
G 是吗？可能是因为今天是结束的时候。  
K 如果故事结束了，我又该怎么做。  
G 你的生活会越来越好，一切都会向希望的方向发展。  
K 恐怕不是的。  
G 是什么带给了你恐惧？曾经的你不是这样的。  
K 是经历，是经历啊。  
G 既然已经过去，那有什么可怕的呢？  
K 我怕失去更多，我已经没有什么好失去了。  
G 你的家人，你的歌迷影迷，你还有那么多的爱。  
K 你呢？  
G 对，你还有我。  
K 但这一切都要结束了。  
G 不，只有电影要结束了，我们不会结束。  
K 我的记忆告诉我，你在欺骗我。  
G 未来的事情还没有发生，我向你保证，不好的事情都不会存在。  
K 但你要怎样保证？我碰不到你的气息，听不到你的眼神，看不到你的证言。我不相信。  
G 你是个好演员，是个好歌手。我几乎能看到你光明的前景。  
K 你总是这么体贴。  
G 不，这不是我的体贴，这是我此时此刻真实的想法。  
K 摆脱了剧本的我什么都不是。  
G 你还是你，是因为你，这一切才有意义。  
K 可是将我们置换，变成任意的别人，也不会有什么差别。  
G 对我有差别。  
K 不，你甚至都会感觉不到，他们也感觉不到，就好像本应如此，不会有一点惊讶和疑惑。  
G 我发誓我不会。对我来说，你是独一无二的。  
K 是吗？你会为我伤心，为我难过，不是因为我是我，而是因为我是你想象中的那个我。我是K，我是一个字母，一个代号。  
G 这不对，你不应该这样想。  
K 可是我的确就这样想了，这也是你无法阻拦的。  
G 那样我会很伤心，也是你想象不到的。  
K 所以我喜欢你。  
G 所以别走。  
K 你感受到了吗？一切都要结束了。  
……  
A 今天结束就彻底结束了吧。  
G 最后一场了。  
A 你觉得监控那边是什么风景？  
G 和我们看到的不同。讲述着我们无法想象的故事。  
A 所以我们也被操控着吗？  
……  
A 今天结束就彻底结束了吧。  
B 最后一场了。  
A 你觉得监控那边是什么风景？  
B 和我们看到的不同。讲述着我们无法想象的故事。  
A 所以我们也被操控着吗？  
B 是的，我们也被操控着。


End file.
